waiting in the darkness
by curvychick11
Summary: before you read this you have to read A Chase and Jack fic, Goodbye My Lover, and Memories. well have a happy read


I do not own any of the Xiaolin Showdown characters; they all belong to Christy Hui. Any OC's are mine, so have a happy read

----------------------------------------------------------

Waiting in the darkness

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jack Spicer wondered his dark keep, trying to keep his mind alive with thoughts of math, robotics, and his family. The pitch blackness was nothing new to him -- he had been here before and wasn't all that surprised when he ended up here again. Jack neither saw or heard the fable white light and angels singing nor even the devil like last time…simply darkness.

Jack just walked in any-which-way he couldn't really tell whether he was going straight or in circles.

The genius sighed and sat on what his mind believed to be the floor.

"This place sucks."

"Daddy?"

Jack twisted round at the voice his jaw dropping.

Jade was hesitant as she watched the young man stumble to his feet.

"Daddy is that you?"

"Jade," Jack wanted to cry as he made his way to her. "Jade," wrapping his arms around her. "My baby, my little girl." tightening his embrace with each word.

"Dad," wheezed Jade returning the hug as best she could with her arms pinned to her sides. "I missed you."

Jack pulled back and cupped her cheek his eyes rimming with unshed tears and goofy smile when it dawned on him. Spicer's tears fell and so did his smile.

"You shouldn't be here…"

Suddenly the genius was grabbed from behind in a farce bear hug.

"Dad,"

"Jaxith!?"

"God it's great to see you." spinning his father around to face him.

"Jaxith," gapped Jack as he reached up to cup his son's cheek.

"Greetings father," droned Jia-Li from Jack's right. "Ah, brother, sister you all both are looking well."

"Well, duh, J we're all died," letting go of their father as they gathered about him. "Of course we look good." throwing both his arms over siblings shoulders, "nothing but the best for the kids of Jack Spicer and Chase Young, aha."

Jack wanted to scream at the injustice…why? Why his babies?

"W-what happened to you guys?"

"Oh, umm…Jaxith."

"Well you see dad what happened was…Jia-Li."

"Jade lost her life in a plane crash trying to visit sire, Jaxith lost his while protecting his girlfriend and a few others in battle I told him not to be in, and I lost mine at the hands of sire…a most honorable death I believe."

_Chase let his babies die, he killed his own son._

"How could he," snarled Jack through clenched teeth, "when I find a way out of here I'm so going to haunt his ass."

"Father, it was merely our time. Do not be angry at sire for fate's doing," soothed Jia-Li placing his hand on his father's shoulder.

"Yeah, dad don't be mad at him," sided Jaxith as he placed his hand on Jack's other shoulder. "The old man took all our deaths pretty hard. Yours the most."

"Papa wasn't the same when you died," gathering Spicer's hands in hers.

"It got worse when Jade passed," sighed Jaxith glancing over at his sister and smiled slightly. Returning his gaze back his dad he continued, "it was like he was losing pieces of himself when one us bit the dust."

"Sire has been broken for far too long father,"

"That's why we're here to make sure you got send you off right,"

"Send me? Send me where?" Jack panicked.

"Don't worry daddy," smiled Jade. "We'll be a family again just you wait and see."

All three leaned in to kiss Jack; Jia-Li and Jaxith got his right and left cheeks and Jade got his forehead.

"Good luck, daddy."

"Hopefully we'll see you soon. Bye dad."

Jia-Li tightened his grip on his father's shoulder, "I beg of you please remember Chase Young's name and you will be at his side again…farewell father."

"W-what? I don't understand?"

Jack was suddenly yanked out of his children's hands and thrown into blinding light, his mind blanking becoming new as a cry pierced his ears.

"Hush now hush," said a deep male voice as he felt himself being rocked.

"What should we name him?" said a other male voice this one tired sounding.

"It's tradition for the Father to name the first born."

"How about Jax, simple yet nice."

The baby opened his eyes at the sound of his name and gazed at his parents.

"Welcome to the world little Jax."

A.N. so what you think? I'm taking a little spin on the reincarnation thing and mixing it up with….well I'll think about maybe doing a spin off with this not sure yet.


End file.
